It's the timing Riley!
by ApolloB612
Summary: This story is about Riley and Farkle during their high school years. It's about small moments, missed opportunities, secrets, longing stares, friendship and love. So, this is basically my first time trying this. Don't hate me you guys, there is a plan. And thanks for the positive feedback. Means a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**Background: Junior Year at John Quincy Adams High School. It's Riley's Junior Prom and she doesn't have a date? Although, that won't be the case if a certain bestfriend has anything to say about it.**

Monday, during Lunch Maya is pressuring her to get a date before Saturday Night's Junior Prom.

"Please, Riley will you just consider Charlie's offer to take you to the Prom?" Maya continues the conversation as they make their way to their seats. Riley is beginning to get annoyed by Maya's constant persistence to go to the Prom. She knows she would like to go, but she really doesn't want to go with Charlie. After several failed attempts of a relationship, she just doesn't want to keep leading him on. It's not fair to him and it is really not fair to her either.

"Peaches," a smiling and slightly annoyed Riley begins, "I already said that I am fine not going. I told Charlie that if he really wants to go, he should ask someone else because my answer isn't going to change. Plus, AP exams are two weeks away and I am going to need all the study time I can get, since Farkle isn't around anymore." Riley's expression changes only so slightly but Maya manages to see it.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Maya asks.

"I miss him as much as anybody would miss a friend that is on the other side of the world," Riley says to Maya. She knows she is lying to herself but without Farkle to drag it out of it, it doesn't matter. After he was able to see that Riley really did have feelings for Lucas, Riley began to rely on him more and more. She needed time and space to get over Lucas and to allow Maya's new relationship to flourish. It took some time, some crying, some late nights at her bay window, but she wasn't alone. Farkle was always there lending his shoulder to cry on, his warm embraces and his words of comfort.

She remembers one particular rainy night, it was during their Freshmen year of high school and she had just gotten home from the homecoming dance. She had decided to go with Charlie after an elaborate proposal on his part. She had a nice time but that's all it was, nice. No sparks, no heat, no passion, no sense that they could ever be the great love stories that filled her bookcases.

She was sitting on her bed, kicking her heels off when there was a knock on her window. She knew who it was before she even lifted her head. But as she lifted her head, she saw an extremely wet and shivering Farkle. As she opened the window, a baffled Riley said, "Farkle what in the world are you doing? You're soaking wet! You're going to catch pneumonia!"

Riley helped Farkle through the window. He had changed so much in such a little time. He was no longer the 5'3 7th grader that would process his undying love for her whenever he had the chance. He was over six feet tall now, with broader shoulders and a more toned and athletic physique. He had spent the summer at an astronaut training camp that was no joke.

"It's fine. I am fine. Don't make such a fuss about it," Farkle said. "I just wanted to come and check on you after dropping off Isodora. I saw that you weren't having the best of times at the dance."

Riley was getting some towels out of her closet so Farkle could dry himself off. However, as she walked to hand him the towels, he smiled and shook his head vigorously which got her all wet.

"Farkle" Riley yelled, "if the pneumonia doesn't kill you, then I am going to finish you off myself!"

"Watson, what would you do without me?" he smirked as she handed him his towel and Riley rolled her eyes as per his usual smugness.

"Well Crick, for starters I wouldn't be all wet. Now, get out of those clothes before you get sick." As Riley made her way out of her room, she said "I am going to get you some change of clothes from the laundry room. I think I still have some of your sweats and a Pluto t-shirt."

She knocked on her door, "Farkle, I am going to hand you the clothes so come to the door."

"Oh Riley, I don't mind if you see me," Farkle said through the other side of the door.

"Well, I mind," Riley exclaimed.

After about a minute Riley entered her room and made her way to the bay window where Farkle was sitting. Looking at the wet suit on her floor Riley said, "You know you are never going to get your security deposit back, right?"

Farkle shrugged, "You lose some, and you gain some. And since we are on the subject, how are you with your loss of Lucas and gain of Charlie?"

"Honestly Farkle, I am doing really well. I am beginning to realize that it's okay that it didn't work out with Lucas. The world didn't end. I didn't go into an abyss of depression and darkness. The world is still rotating on its axis," Riley laughed. "You were right"

"Woodward, you're going to have to narrow that list," Farkle smirked.

"Bernstein," Riley rolling her eyes, "You were right about it not hurting anymore. That as the days went on and the clock continued to click, it would hurt less and less. That one day the pain would just simply not be there. I don't love Lucas as a brother. I love him as a friend. Someone that I can rely on and turn to in my times of crisis."

"Thank God!" Farkle said, "My job is finally over. Well, Ace, it's been nice knowing you but I am going to skedaddle on out of here." Farkle got up and began to make his way to the window.

"You're a jerk," Riley jokingly said. "You know what I mean. I no longer feel like I need to distance myself from Maya or Lucas. I can finally accept their relationship and embrace it. I can finally say that I want them to be happy."

"Well I am glad, Riles," Farkle said. "I know how hard it has been for you these past couple of months. And I am really sorry for leaving you for the summer. I wanted to stay, I really did, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Farkle, you have apologized a hundred times already," Riley said, "and I already told you that you didn't have to apologize. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason for you not following your dreams. It was an incredible opportunity. You had to take it." They exchanged small smiles.

"Farkle, I noticed that you didn't dance with Isodora. Why was that?" Riley asked.

"It's her Asperger's," Farkle said. "She just didn't feel like dancing or being touched that night. It's kind of a give and take. Sometimes she wants to and other times she doesn't. I am trying Riles, I really am but maybe I am not what she needs right now."

Riley rested her head on Farkle's shoulder, "Well isn't this an interesting turn of events, Steve. You're the one coming to me for relationship advice."

Farkle retorted, "Don't get use to Slim."

Then suddenly Riley turned and locked eyes with Farkle. "Farkle, I can't believe this is the first I am hearing about this. This whole friendship thing works both ways. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. I am here for whatever you need." Riley was relentless, refusing to brake eye contact. She knew that it was the only way she could get Farkle to tell the truth.

Finally braking eye contact, Farkle said, "You're right. I shouldn't have kept this to myself. I just sometimes forget that I am a real boy. That I too have feelings and emotions that need to be dealt with. It's just with you and the whole Lucas/Maya thing, I didn't want to be a bother."

"Farkle, I want you to get this through that big brain of yours," Riley took a deep breath, "The last thing you are to me, is a bother." At that moment Riley, had a great idea. So she got up, walked over to her iPod and searched for the song that she was looking for, _Fire Escape_ by Matthew Mayfield.

"Riles, what are you doing?" a puzzled Farkle asked Riley.

"Well, I feel bad that you got all dressed up and didn't get a dance tonight. Plus, Charlie's mad crazed moves didn't leave much time for a slow dance. So, don't you think that we both deserve one good dance tonight?"

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me, Bergman," Farkle said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bogart. I am doing this for you, not for me," Riles retorted. Extending her hand, "Now, Farkle Minkus, would you do me the honor of joining me for this song."

Farkle grabbed her hand, "It would be my honor."

And so Farkle put his hands around Riley's waist and Riley put her hands around his neck and they began to sway to the music. Being this close made both of their hearts race a million beats per second. It was no mystery that the time spent together had changed things between them. Their countless classic movie nights, their 3am night star gazes, their morning coffee runs; it had all began to add up.

Riley still could not get over the fact that she had to look up to Farkle now. And so she did. She loved how his hair got, right before it dried up; just the right amount of messy. She loved his bright blue eyes. She swears that she could see the ocean if the light caught them at just the right angle. He looked down and smiled.

"Farkle," Riley whispered, "I am really glad that you came by."

"Anytime, Riles," Farkle whispered back.

And that's how it was. That's how it was going to be between the two of them. These moments of pure, unadulterated love because they both were scared of what was between them. They were both terrified of losing oneself in another person. So, it was decided, without either of them actually deciding, that this was the best option for each other. To live in these small moments and then step back into reality. It was a sacrifice but a sacrifice they were willing to make. After all, Farkle had Isadora and Riley was not going to do anything to mess that up. So it was enough for both of them.

"Earth to Riley," Maya waved her hand in front of Riley's face. "Are you in there girl?"

"What?" a dazed Riley asked.

"You went all George Romero zombie right now. I thought you were going to take a bite out of me," Maya joked. "You were thinking about Farkle, weren't you? It's okay if you were. I miss my little genius like crazy too."

"Maya," Riley quickly recovered, "I was not thinking about him. I was thinking about APUSH and how I need to memorize 500 years of American history. Speaking about that, I need to see my dad about some stuff concerning the exam. Say hi to Lucas for me." Riley quickly got up from her seat and ran out the cafeteria before Maya could say anything else.

Right after Riley left, Lucas showed up and he quickly saw the look on Maya's face. "What's wrong? And was that Riley I just saw running out of here?"

"Oh Huckleberry, you know me all too well," Maya says. "I think we need some time apart." Maya smiled and so did Lucas.

"She just refuses to talk about Farkle's absence. It's like he never even existed. Every time I bring up the subject she just redirects it or changes it or leaves," Maya said.

"It's her way of dealing with it, Maya," Lucas said. "I mean, it can't be easy when one of your best friend's parents decide to move to Tokyo at the end of your sophomore year. He told us that his parents gave him the option of staying here, but Riley told him that it was an amazing opportunity and that he should take it. That she would support him with whatever decision he chose. We all told him that. So, he moved there and my guess is that a part of her wishes that she should have told him to stay."

"I know," Maya said. "I just want to see my best friend happy again. That's why I want her to go to the dance so badly. I just want her to dance and be happy, even if it's with Charlie."

"No luck convincing her," Lucas guessed.

"She would not budge on the subject," Maya said.

After a moment of silence Maya began, "It's not fair. They were so close. Isadora had gotten into that International Student Program where she would travel all of Europe for the rest of high school. Charlie and Riley had finally decided to call it quits. It was finally going to work out between the two of them. No more obstacles standing in their way. They were just so close."

Lucas pulled Maya into an embrace, "I know, it's not fair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley's at Topanga's studying for her AP Exams.**

As Riley sits at her favorite spot, the spot that holds so many memories, so many laughs, cries, smiles and hugs, she begins to miss a certain Farkle. How she wishes she was here with her, helping her with these exams. She knew that taking four AP classes, her volunteer work and her numerous club positions was suicide but it was the only way to make sure that she could keep herself busy. With her running around all the time and studying, it was a sure way to keep her from thinking about Farkle. Of course that had quickly proved to be counterproductive because every time she would get stuck on a problem for AP Calculus or on a concept about AP Biology or AP English she would think about Farkle. In truth, that's one of the things she missed most about Farkle, their private study sessions. They were times of laughs, smiles, questions, staring contests and sometimes silence. There were moments that neither of them would talk for hours, but it didn't matter because she knew and he knew that they were. As she stares off, she begins to think of one of her favorite study sessions.

It had been during their sophomore year of high school and Farkle had somehow convinced her to take AP Chemistry with him. She was good, but she never thought that she was that good. Farkle had turned to her and told her, "Don't worry Chase, I got you."

So there they were sitting at their favorite study spot. It was a Saturday night, and their first midterm was on Monday, so her mom had let them stay after closing hours. Riley was freaking out because she didn't want to get anything lower than an A and well Farkle was Farkle.

"Farkle," a flustered Riley exclaimed, "I don't get this. How is it that two things can exist at the same time. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Stuck on the whole superposition," Farkle had said.

"You know, all I want to do is take the Purple cat out of the box and hug it and tell it that no mean scientist was going to hurt it," Riley acted out the action with a pillow.

Farkle laughed, "Oh so the cat's purple, now?"

"Yes!" Riley yelled. "And his name is Phillip and I love him!"

Farkle could not help but smile at Riley. She was so beautiful that it hurt him to be this close to her. That he was actually friends with somebody like her. At that moment, Farkle had an idea of to get through to Riley. It was risky but life was about risks.

"Riley, do you know why I love science so much?" Farkled asked her.

Truth be told, it had never crossed Riley to ask Farkle this question. She just assumed that since he was a genius, the whole science thing came with the territory. So she shook her head. He smiled and began to talk.

"I love science because where people see numbers, complicated equations, theories, laws, Nobel Prices and dead people with crazy hair, I see beauty," Farkle said.

"Farkle, beauty and science are like polar opposites," a puzzled Riley responded.

"A common response from an untrained eye," Farkle responded.

Farkle pondered, and asked, "Riley, what do you think about death?"

"A little morbid, don't you think Farkle," Riley responded.

Farkle smiled, "I am being serious."

"I don't really know. I mean, I guess I could subscribe to the Judeo-Christian belief that after we die we all wind up on a big white puffy cloud for eternity. Or I could be more pragmatic and just say that we rot in a hole until there is nothing left," Riley had finally said.

It hurt Farkle that Riley had become so cynical in just a few years. He doesn't blame her though. Without the Riley Committee, the whole Lucas/Maya thing and her Mom losing the baby, she began to see the world for what it really was. However, Farkle was no quitter and he was not going to stop until he saw the hope in her eyes again.

"What about you?" Riley asked Farkle.

"I am glad you asked," Farkle responded. "When my grandparents had passed away, I had the same mind frame as you did. That they were just going to rot in a hole. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I had the answers I was searching for right in front of me. So I opened my books and began to read, and I found my answers. Do you know where I am going with this?"

"Not really, Farkle," Riley had said.

"The First Law of Thermodynamics," Farkle had stated. "You see, it says that no energy in the universe is created, nor is destroyed. That means that every bit of energy that's inside you and that's inside me and every other living creature in this planet was once something else and it will go off to be something else. That means that the particles that originated after the big bang, that went on to become stars, grow old and blow up are what makes you, you. You're made up of stars, that's why I've always called you my sun." There was no stopping Farkle now.

"See Riles, that's where the beauty is; finding comfort in the fact that no living creature ever really dies. The energy that makes us up, simply transforms into something else. So Riles, you're not going to just rot in a hole for eternity. You're going to transform." Farkle hand finally concluded.

The entire time, Riley had heard every word come out of Farkle's mouth. She had listened to every sound, syllable and idea. Then she did the unthinkable. She lifted her frame up and leaned into Farkle and kissed his cheek. He was smiling. Actually he had the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

Farkle then asked, "What was that for?"

"For trusting me," Riley simply said.

It was a moment, a small and simple moment that had them frozen in time. They simply looked at each other. Saw past all the flaws, mistakes, hurt, lies and sacrifices. It was enough they decided. From that day on, Riley never had any trouble with any of her science classes. He had taught her the beauty of death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now let's see what Maya's plan is.**

"Maya, what are you doing?" Lucas strained to get his phone out of Maya's hands.

"I am just going to make a quick phone call, Ranger Rick," Maya said as she heard the international beeping sound.

"Maya, this phone call is going to cost me a fortune!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Why do you think I am using your phone, Hop-along," Maya smirked.

"Are you forgetting that there is a 13 hour difference between New York and Tokyo? Farkle is fast asleep in his bed right now. He's not going to answer the call," Lucas explained. Finally surrendering to his girlfriend.

"I am not an idiot, Lucas," Maya began, "I know he is asleep. However, his 24/7 staff is not asleep. I am calling the house and I'll just ask one of them to put me through to him. Anyways, Farkle is good for the money. You can just tell him to reimburse you."

A couple of seconds later and the international call had gone through. Finally, Maya had begun to hear the ringing.

"Hello, Minkus residence," a male voice had answered, "May I ask who is calling at such an inappropriate time."

Maya jumped from Lucas's lap and began to speak, "Yes, Hi, this is Maya Hart. I am a very good friend of Farkle and I need you to wake him up because I need to talk to him."

"Miss Hart, Master Farkle is asleep and I am not about to wake him up over some floosy who doesn't know proper etiquette," the Male Butler had responded.

Big mistake, huge mistake; probably the biggest mistake this man has made or will ever make. Well at least that is the expression Lucas had read on Maya's face.

"Listen up you two-bit, glorified Swiffer Duster," Maya was about to explode, "I am Maya Hart. Farkle has known me for as long as I can remember. He has comforted me and has been there for me through hell and back. And right now I need you to muster up the small amount of human compassion you may possess and wake him up. Or I swear that I will personally guarantee that the only cleaning you'll be doing is at the local Motel 6. Now, get him on the line, PLEASE!"

"Please, wow Maya, I didn't know that word was a part of your vocabulary," Lucas had remarked.

"Well, I just wanted to be polite," said Maya.

"Hello, who's this?" A groggy and sleepy Farkle had responded.

"Farkle!" Maya yelled to the phone.

"Maya," Farkle began, "Do you have any idea what time it is over here?"

"Farkle, I could care less," Maya said. "Now, Farkle I need you to listen to me very carefully. I am talking life and death here. Riley is in a really bad spot. All she does is study, go to class and spend time with her stupid clubs."

"Maya, it seems like Riley just has a lot on her plate. I mean, I've hardly spoken to her this year but when we do speak, she sounds really busy. It can't be easy taking all those AP classes on top of everything else. I think you might be overreacting," Farkle had said. And as soon as he said those words, he quickly wished he could take them back.

"Farkle," a calmed Maya began, "You have not seen overreacting. Overreacting would be me flying out to you, kicking your butt and dragging it back to New York, and making you pay for everything. Now, Riley needs you to come back and take her to her Junior Prom. I don't care what you need to do or who you need to kill but you are showing up here on Saturday Night. Now, have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal," Farkle swallowed.

"Good," said Maya.

After a few moments of silence Farkle asked, "Is she really that bad?"

An exhausted Maya responded, "Farkle, I haven't seen Riles' smile since you left. She needs you and I know that you need her too."

"Don't worry Maya, I'll be there," Farkle had said. "Goodbye and see you Saturday."

Maya had hung up the phone and returned it to Lucas. There was no need for words. Lucas got up, and took Maya into an embrace.

"I just want to see her smile, again," a sobbing Maya began.

"I know," said Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nobody said it was going to be easy, but Farkle Minkus was one determined and extremely resourceful human being. There was nothing that was going to prevent him from seeing Riley this Saturday, even if it was only going to be for a few hours.**

Farkle was lying in his bed, pondering everything that Maya had told him. About how Riley hadn't smiled since he left. He was not stupid, but there was never any confirmation of Riley's feelings for him. All there was were signs and looks, nothing concrete that he could use. He knew that there was something between them; he knew that she felt something more than friendship. That's what he loved and hated about his relationship with Riley, the "Will they/won't they." What a cliché, he thought and smiled.

Farkle was no stranger to love. He knew that he loved both Maya and Riley. He always said, "You're Riley or Maya" but he never really meant it. He knew from the very moment he set eyes on Riley that she was the only person he was ever going to truly love. It sounds stupid and incredibly unbelievable that a six year old can have such opinions but it didn't matter. He had fallen in love with Riley Mathews. Now the only problem was getting the timing right.

Farkle was anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. He was sitting in his advanced robotics class and all he could think of was getting out to lunch so he could look into the flights. He somehow needed to get to New York and back without his parents finding out because as much as they loved him and Riley, there was no way that he was going to convince them of his trip. But Farkle Minkus always has a plan. And he really needed to stop referring himself in the third person, but that was an issue for another time.

"Hey Farkle," Suji had greeted him as she sat down. "If you type any harder, you're fingers are going to go through the tablet's screen."

"Oh, sorry Su, I guess I am just anxious," Farkle had responded.

Suji was one of the first new friends Farkle had made when he started school here. They had a lot in common. They were both new students who were transferring from a different country. Su was from South Korea and her family had moved to Tokyo when her father had gotten a new job at the new corporate offices of Minkus International. Suji was also one of the few people who spoke English and Farkle was still learning Japanese. So it was nice to talk to someone who he could relate to. He told her about his friends back home, Isadora and of course Riley. She told him about the friends she had left behind as well.

"I can see that," Su had said. "What's got your mind so preoccupied?"

Farkle began but she quickly cut him off. "Wait, let me guess! It has something to do with a certain quirky, if slight bunny obsessed, brunette with big beautiful brown eyes."

"I knew I should have left out the bunny farmer story," Farkle laughed.

"So are you going to tell me why you are frantically looking for plane tickets to New York," Su looked over to see the tablet's screen.

"You can't tell anybody, promise me," Farkle said.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul," Su crossed her heart.

"I am going to surprise Riley this Saturday for her Junior Prom. Maya called met this morning telling me that she is really worried about Riley. Of course, I can't confirm that she isn't wrong since I really don't know how my Riles is doing," a worried Farkle said.

Su of course knew exactly what he was talking about. When they were exchanging stories Farkle had told her about Riley. About how things were left between the two of them, right before he left. They had stupidly agreed to limit their interactions. That meant few phone calls, text messages, emails and skype calls. It had been Riley's idea because she figured that this was the only way they wouldn't miss each other as much. Farkle told her that he had agreed only because he knew that a constant reminder of his absence was going to hurt Riley.

Su smiled and said, "I wish I had a boyfriend who was willing to fly 11,000 kilometers to just take me to stupid high school dance."

"I am not her boyfriend and you're gay," Farkle had said.

"You know what I mean," Su responded.

"I know," Farkle smiled.

"So, what's the plan Doctor?" Su had asked in what was probably the worst Sean Connery expression he had ever heard.

"Well, the flight is about 13hours, and about fifteen hundred US dollars both ways. That means I can leave Thursday night, and be back Monday morning for classes," Farkle had explained.

"Wow, that is a lot of money," a surprised Su had said. "It's a good thing that you're rich."

"I am not rich," Farkle had responded. "My parents are rich."

Rolling her eyes, Su had responded, "That's what all rich people say."

"I am serious," Farkle continued, "I am using my own money for this. They can't find out about it. I just need a plausible reason for my absence."

They both sat in silence and began to think of a reason to why Farkle would be gone for three days. Then, a devilish smile spread across Su's face.

"It's too bad that you don't know a certain somebody who can fabricate school documents at a flick of her wrist," Su had said.

It was no secret that Su was a whiz at computers. She had singlehandedly broken past the school's security software and firewall to give the kids at school an extra week of study time by turning on all the school's alarm systems on for a week. In many ways, Su reminded Farkle of Maya. She had even stated herself that if Maya wasn't with Lucas, she could win her over. That would be the day.

"Do you really think you can?" Farkle had asked Su.

"I am not going to take that as a personal insult, since your desperation has obviously clouded your prefrontal cortex," Su responded. "I go it. We say that the robotics club is having a weekend tournament in Nagasaki and we need to leave Thursday night. I'll even program my voice modifier to call your dad and personally tell him."

At that moment, Farkle had taken Su into a huge bear hug.

"Don't bruise the merchandise," Su had said. "I still need to win Maya over."

"Sorry," Farkle said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Journeys end in lovers meetings, every wise man's son doth know. Well, maybe for our two lovers, that wasn't and isn't always going to be the case.**

 _Farkle was at Narital International Airport, Thursday afternoon._

He was unable to secure a departure for tonight's flight, but all he had to do was wait at the airport for the flight that was leaving the following day. It's amazing how the time difference makes one's head spin. When he left tomorrow, he would arrive in New York around the same time he left Japan. That meant he was going to show up Friday afternoon and surprise Riley, Maya, Lucas and Zay with his early arrival. Okay, maybe not Maya since she hates surprises. He messaged her that she had forgotten about the time difference and that he would actually be there Friday and not Saturday. He told her though to keep it a secret from everybody else.

 _Wednesday Night at the Mathews household._

Maya and Riley were sitting at the bay window and gushing over Maya's dress. Well, Riley was doing all the gushing for the two of them. Maya, on the other hand, had other reasons for visiting the Mathews that night.

"Riles, I am going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Maya said as she walked out of her room. In that instant she made a dash to Cory and Topanga's room. She simply barged in.

"Ahhh!," Cory had screamed. "Maya what in the world are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Mathews, you dog," Maya smirked.

As Cory and Topanga got off each other and sat back up on their bed, Topanga asked, "Maya is there something we can help you with?"

Maya began, "Well not so much we, as you Mrs. Mathews. I need you to go and buy Riley a dress for Saturday."

"A dress," a confused Cory responded. "Why does Riley need a dress if she already told us that she wasn't going to the dance?"

"Well that's the thing. She doesn't know that she is going to the dance," Maya said.

"Maya, what are you getting at?" Topanga had asked.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to go out and buy Riley a dress. And I know she said she wasn't going to the dance, but I can guarantee you that I can convince her," Maya explained.

"I don't know about this Maya," Topanga responded.

"I can't give you much details, but trust me, come Saturday night, Riley is going to want to go to the dance," Maya pleaded.

Topanga and Cory exchanged a look and then Topanga said, "Okay, I will buy Riley a dress, but you better hold up your end, Maya."

"Trust me, I will," Maya said. "Okay well I better get back to our girl. Thank you again!" Maya yelled as she ran back to Riley's room.

 _36,000 feet in the air gives one time to really think about life._

Of course all Farkle was really thinking about was how stupid he was. Leave it to the boy genius to fall asleep on a bench and miss his flight. Luckily he was able to get another one that was going to Portland, Maine. It was going to arrive Friday evening and there was a ten hour bus ride to New York City so he was still going to make it. He had texted Maya right before he boarded his flight and he was sure that she was furious. He also told her to have Lucas meet him at the bus station at three o'clock. After that they would go back to Lucas' house, change and be at the Mathews at six. He was so excited to see everybody, but he was freaking out about seeing Riley after so much time apart.

As he looks out his window, he begins to think about Isadora, and how deep down they both knew it was never going to work out between them. He really did care about her. Isadora was the almost real thing for Farkle, and if things were different, he could have fallen in love with her. He remembers the day they had agreed to go their separate ways, it was raining. It was towards the end of sophomore year, before he knew about Tokyo. She told him that she was going off to Europe and it was best they end their relationship. He was devastated. He had turned off his phone and had kind of disappeared. His parents were worried sick and they went to the Mathew's for help in finding him. Riley of course knew exactly where he'd be.

He of course was at his favorite spot in Central Park; a park bench that held a special place for him. He had taken Riley here the day that Maya and Lucas had made their relationship official. He told her, "Close your eyes, and just listen Riles."

And then she heard it all. It was as if all the sounds of the park had converged on this exact spot. She heard the laughter of children, the small talks of bbqs; the leaves come to life as the wind awoke them from state of rest. He saw a single tear drop.

"You know, we got to stop meeting like this Phoebe," Farkle smiled, as he heard her coming, "This is how rumors begin."

"Then let them Holden," Riley said as she sat next to him, pulling the umbrella over an extremely wet Farkle. She was going to say something when he cut her off.

"And I know, pneumonia," Farkle smirked.

"I hate it when you do that," Riley responded. "Are you okay? And don't just say you are because I know what that looks like, looking sad when you think no one can see you."

Farkle turned to look into Riley's eyes, "You can see me?"

"I never stopped looking," Riley began. "So if you're sad, be sad. If you're angry, be angry. If you want to cry your heart out, I have a nice, comfortable shoulder that is waiting for you. Just please Farkle, don't shut me out."

And at that moment, Farkle, without hesitation, crashed into Riley's arms and broke down. He cried in front of her. He hadn't done that since he was seven years old when he had fallen off his bike, trying to impress her with a stupid trick.

"I really wanted to lover her, Riles," Farkle sobbed.

"I know Farkle," Riles said as he held Farkle in her hands.

The umbrella became pretty irrelevant as they both sat under the rain. It became pretty difficult to distinguish Farkle's and Riley's tears from the rain drops that covered their faces.

It was a moment of love; a love that didn't need to be characterized or explained. It was purely a love shared between two human beings.


	6. Chapter 6

**It was finally Saturday, the Day of Junior Prom. Farkle was making his way to the city. Riley had a dress and soon she would have a date. It was all too perfect; maybe a little too perfect.**

Maya was making her way up to the Mathew's apartment. She had her dress in the bag she had purchased it in. Shawn went with her and Riley to buy the dress. He was in town for an assignment that weekend and so she splurged. It was all she could think of to keep herself calm. She almost broke her phone when she got Farkle's message the other day, but he assured her that he had everything under control. That still didn't stop her from texting him every thirty minutes.

"Mathew's!" Maya exclaimed as she through the door wide open. "Your future Junior Prom Queen is here!"

Riley was sitting at the kitchen table, studying. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I can't believe you put yourself on the ballot. You know if you win, it's only because everybody can't stand Missy."

"That's the whole point, My Love," Maya said. "I am the boycott to the shunned and abused."

"Mother Teresa has nothing on you," Riley had responded in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't believe you are going to miss my coronation," Maya retorted.

"Maya," Riley smiled. "It's a high school dance. It's not like you're getting the jewels to the Royal British Family."

At that moment Topanga's voice interrupted their conversation,

"Riley, can you and Maya come up to your room. I have a surprise."

Riley and Maya were headed to Riley's room when suddenly Riley stopped dead at the door's frame. She saw, laid out on her bed, what she thought was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a strapless apricot colored dress with sequin embellishes. It was her Cinderella Dress. Topanga and Maya were both smiling ear to ear as Riley was left speechless.

"What is this?" a confused Riley had asked.

And before Topanga could say anything Maya jumped in with a well-rehearsed explanation.

"Well Riles, I felt bad that you were going to miss the dance. Now I know what you said about not going and you don't have to go. All you have to do is take pictures with us. That's why I asked your mom to go get you a dress."

"That's right Riley," Topanga jumped in. "It would mean the world to your father and me if we could see you in this dress; if only for a moments."

After a few moments, Riley finally spoke, "Okay mom, I'll do it for you and dad."

"Great!" Topanga smile, "Now, both of you get ready; the boys will be here in a couple of hours."

As Topanga left Riley turned to Maya and smiled. Not a real smile, but one of annoyance.

"Peaches," Riley smiled.

"Sweetie," Maya responded with a smile.

"I know you're up to something. I don't know what it is, but I know a scheme when I see one," Riley said.

"I have no idea what you are referring to," an innocently Maya had said. "Now let's get ready!"

 _Farkle and Lucas were making their way to the Mathew's residence._

"Farkle!" Lucas shouted.

"What?" Frakle responded.

"You have got to calm down dude," Lucas said. "If you shake your leg any harder it's going to go through the Limo's floor."

"Oh," Farkle said. "I am sorry, I am just really nervous. I didn't think I would be this nervous. Why am I so nervous? It's Riley, I shouldn't be nervous."

Farkle's ramblings were none stop as he began to dissect the possible outcomes of tonight's festivities. Lucas simply smiled and put a comforting hand on Farkle's shoulder.

"Farkle," Lucas said in a calming voice, "Everything is going to be fine."

 _Farkle was patiently waiting outside the front door; waiting for Maya's word._

Maya made her way into the living room. Lucas was standing next to the couch in the living room and as soon as he saw Maya, his mouth dropped. He had never seen something so beautiful and he was left speechless.

Maya was of course expecting this, "Well don't just stare, Huckleberry."

"Sorry Maya," Lucas responded. "You look beautiful."

"Where's Farkle?" Maya quickly asked.

"He's outside waiting for you to tell him to come in," Lucas responded.

"Wait," both Corey and Topanga had said.

"Farkle," Topanga began, "He's on the other side of the world."

"I told you I would get out girl to the dance," Maya smirked. "Riley, get down here. I have a surprise."

At that moment, Lucas made his way to the door and waited to open it just as Riley was getting to the last step.

"Okay, I put on the dress; I put the make up on and now let's just take these pictures…" Riley trailed off as she saw who was standing at her front door. She could not believe it. She was speechless. She was losing her mind. This was all a dream. Her mind went through every possible scenario until he spoke.

"Hey, Riles," Farkle smiled.

At that moment she ran and threw herself into his arms. He caught her and they embraced each other. A million things were running through both their minds but the second their bodies collided all of it melted away. It didn't matter anymore. This moment, that's what mattered. Riley was holding back the tears.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked as she lifted her head up.

"Did you really think I was going to miss our Junior Prom?" Farkle said. "I just needed a little push from a friend."

"Maya, you did this?" Riley turned to Maya and Lucas's direction. Maya simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Riley walked over and hugged Maya.

"Thank you," was all Riley said.

"Okay," Topanga interrupted, "Farkle it's really good to see you."

"You too Mrs. Mathews," Farkle responded. "Both of you."

"Picture time," Topanga said.

Maya, Lucas, Riley and Farkle grouped up for what was probably going to be numerous pictures.

Farkle then lowered his head and whispered into Riley's ear, "I almost forgot."

"What?" Riley whispered back.

"You look beautiful," Farkle had said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's finally time to dance the night away. The hotel's ball room is decorated from head to toe, in tonight's Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star theme; if slightly overused, but nonetheless effective. It's the perfect night, for everything to go wrong, but will it?**

The four of them enter the St. Regis's Ballroom. One of the perks of living in New York City is the practically unlimited venues for school dances. The committee really has undone themselves this year, Riley thought to herself as she entered with Farkle and her friends. The ball room was something out of one of Riley's fairytale books. Star lanterns were suspended from the ceiling. White and golden shaded balloons covered the floor. The photo station was projecting the couple's birth star constellation as they stood to take their pictures. There was an artificial path, with stoned steps, grass, 1900's lanterns that wound around the room. Finally, projected about everybody, was the entire Milky Way Galaxy.

At that moment Maya turned to look at the reunited happy couple. Well they weren't exactly the couple she was hoping they'd be but they were together and that was all that mattered. She smiled as Farkle looked over at Riley's stunned and mesmerized face. She had noticed that Riley hadn't let Farkle no more than 3 feet away from her, and now she clung to him like he was going to fall off the side of a ledge. This time it's going to work; no more obstacles, Maya thought to herself.

"Not bad Hart," Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at Farkle and Riley.

"Well, I guess I can't take all the credit," Maya smiled. "I did use your phone."

"Guys, this is amazing," Riley said as Farkle and she made their way to where Maya and Lucas were standing.

"Riles," Maya said, "Come with me to the ladies room."

Riley's face made a weird, _I love you Maya and all but I haven't seen Farkle in almost a year and the last thing I want to do is leave his side._ And of course Maya read it like she always does.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Maya said as she pried Riley's arm from under Farkle's arm. "It's only for a couple minutes."

Once inside the girl's restroom, Maya grabbed Riley by her shoulders spun her around and screamed.

"Ahh," Maya screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" Riley asked.

"Because," Maya began, "Farkle is here and then it's you and him and also Lucas and me. And everything is finally going to be perfect. I was wrong, Riles, hope isn't for suckers."

"Maya," Riley responded. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I am still processing the whole; Farkle flew half away around the world to take me to Prom thing."

"Riley," Maya said, "Do you like Farkle? And I am not talking about a friend liking another friend. I am talking about you having some serious unaddressed emotions for that boy."

"Maya, yes I have feelings for Farkle," Riley responded. That was the first time she had ever said those words out loud, and it scared her. "That's not the issue here. It's just, I don't want to get swept up in the moment, only to be shot down when I realize that he is leaving tomorrow."

Before Maya could say anything, because Riley knew what she was going to say, Riley grabbed Maya and said, "Let's go dance with the guys. I feel like dancing. Plus, we want to get a good spot for when you get crowned."

 _Lucas and Farkle were sitting at an empty table they had found near the dance floor_.

"You got something on your mind," Lucas asked Farkle.

"Promise you won't tell anybody," said Farkle.

"Huckleberry honor," Lucas responded.

"I am moving back, Lucas" Farkle blurted out.

"What?" a surprised and extremely happy Lucas responded. "When did you decide this? Are you serious?"

"I was always planning on coming back," Farkle said. "I had my adventure. Now, I am homesick and ready to come back."

"This is great," Lucas said. "I can't wait to tell the girls."

"No you can't," Farkle suddenly said. "Well not yet anyways. I am going to surprise Riley with it tonight, and then I'll tell Maya."

At that moment, the girls showed up.

"Are we interrupted something?" Maya asked in a suspicious manner.

"Nothing!" Farkle and Lucas had both said.

"We were just talking about how beautiful you two looked tonight," Lucas quickly recovered.

"Aww," Maya touched her heart. "I think I am going to be sick."

"Farkle, would you like to dance?" Riley turned to Farkle.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me, Bergman," Farkle said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bogart," Riley retorted. She hadn't used that name in a really long time. Casa Blanca was her and Farkle's favorite movie. At that moment a flood of suppressed emotions threatened to burst out of her, but she held it back. She had to. And so he took her hand and they walked off into the dance floor.

"Well what do you say, Sundance," Maya turned to Lucas, "Shall we get our Do-si-do on?" Lucas smiled and they followed Farkle and Riley.

After about an hour of dancing, the Principal had made her way up to the stage. Farkle, Riley, Maya and Lucas made their way to the center of the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said. "It's time to announce this year's Junior and Senior court."

"Your Junior Prom King and Queen are," she had said.

Riley had turned to her best friend and was surprised and shocked that she actually looked anxious. Well, I guess now that she has her Prince Charming, she can let herself indulge in the social conventions of being a princess for one night.

"Lucas Friar and Maya Hart," she had said.

Riley and Farkle, in unison, grouped hugged their two best friends. In the excitement they had missed who the Senior Prom King and Queen were, but that didn't matter.

"Get up there and get your crown," Riley told Maya.

And there they were standing next to each other, Maya with a bouquet of red roses, a crown on her head and Lucas with his own. Maya could not believe this was actually happening. She had won. She then turned to Lucas and smiled.

Lucas knew all too well, "Oh no."

"Ha-hurr!" Maya screamed into Lucas's face.

"Well, that's one way to celebrate," the Principal had noted. "Now it's time for our traditional slow dance."

The band had begun to play _She Will be Loved_ by Maroon 5. This time it was Farkle who had a hand extended towards Riley.

"May I have this dance?" Farkle asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Riley responded and took his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well they don't write songs about the ones that come easy to us. And Farkle and Riley were no exception to the rule.**

Farkle nervously put his hands around Riley's waist and a trembling Riley put her arms around his neck. Did he get taller, Riley wondered.

Maya and Lucas were dancing next to them but as much as they wanted to bask in their moment, they couldn't help but eavesdrop on their friends.

Riley was beginning to feel that flood again. Everything that had ever transcribed between her Farkle was flashing through her head. The time they met. The first time he told her he loved her. The time he tried kissing her and got her chin instead; Maya was right, that was her first kiss, and now she was more than happy to state it. The time they had decided to ditch school because they wanted to be Moria M Black and Donnie Barnes for old times' sake. The time he had fallen asleep during one of their movie nights, watching Beauty and Beast. She remembers how she looked over to him, his eyes closed, his chest moving up and down as he began to go deeper and deeper into his dreams. At that moment, she remembers leaning in and almost kissing him. She would have done it, she never wanted to do something more in her life, but she remembered how Farkle and Smackle had just broken up and she didn't want to further complicate things because Farkle was still vulnerable. It wasn't the right time, she decided.

At that moment Farkle looked down and said, "Either you've solved String Theory, or you've got something on your mind."

"How do you do that?" Riley asked. "I mean, you weren't even looking at me, and yet you knew I was preoccupied."

"It's a weird feeling to explain, Riles" Farkle responded. "But if you follow me, I'll do my best."

So they stopped dancing and decided to walk the stoned path that wrapped around the room. Riley put her arm around Farkles, and they walked off the dance floor and into the path.

"Great," Maya said. "Now we are never going to be able to find out what they're talking about."

"Oh," Lucas responded. "I am sure whatever Farkle is going to tell, Riley she'll be happy."

Maya suddenly looked up at Lucas, "You know something, don't you?"

"What?" a dumbfounded Lucas responded.

Maya suddenly stopped standing and grabbed a fistful of Luca's shirt and pulled him down to her level, so they were nose to nose.

"Spill it Mad Dog," Maya said into Lucas's face.

Lucas simply smiled at the fact that Maya, at just 5'5 with her heels, was the most fearless person he had ever met. Never backing down from anything or anybody; especially when it came to her friends.

"Okay," Lucas said smiling, "I'll tell."

"Well," Maya said as she let go of Lucas's shirt.

"Farkle is going to tell Riley that he is moving back for our Senior Year," Lucas finally said.

Maya simply jumped into Lucas and held him.

"I believe you owe me an explanation, my dear Watson," Riley said as she and he were walking the stoned path. It simply was beautiful, with the projected Milky Way Galaxy projected above them. It was so surreal, as if they had stepped into another world, light years away from the dance.

Farkle thought, "Have you ever heard of something called Quantum Entanglement?"

Riley shook her head and Farkle smiled.

"Well," Farkle started, "Basically it says that if two objects are in a state of quantum entanglement, these two objects simultaneously experience the same thing at the same time. So if something happens to the first object, the second object will experience the same thing."

Riley simply stared at the boy, the boy who was once called a robot. The irony she thought.

"See," Farkle said "I told you it was weird to explain."

Riley finally responded, "No Farkle, I think it's beautiful."

They had finally made it to the end of the path which coincidently led the hotel's garden. They walked outside and decided to stop at the marble railing that overlooked the garden. They stood there, next to each other, side by side, each knowing that this moment would only last for not much longer. It was so unfair to them, that all they've ever had were moments. Maybe that's all they'll ever have. Maybe that's all they can have.

Farkle turned to Riley and Riley turned to him. Their eyes locked up and they could see how much they had missed each other. Farkle could see how much he had hurt Riley by leaving her. But he also saw that she didn't hate him, she just missed him. Riley saw how much it hurt Farkle to leave her. It was another moment, but that's all it was. Then, Farkle started to lean in and Riley could not believe that they were finally going to have their second kiss. At that moment, the flood came back but this flood was different. It held all the insecurities, all the pain, all the doubt that would follow once this action had transcribed. Their lips were millimeters apart and that's how close it got because Riley pulled back.

"We can't," Riley pulled back. "We, I can't keep doing this, Farkle."

"Doing what?" a confused and hurt Farkle asked. "What did I do wrong, tell me and I'll fix it."

"You didn't do anything wrong Farkle. I didn't do anything wrong but we can't. It hurts too much," Riley responded.

"Riley what are you saying," Farkle asked.

"I am saying that we keep missing each other Farkle. Life keeps pulling us apart and it just hurts too much. This is killing me right now; being this close to you. I can't keep doing this," Riley was holding back the tears.

"Riles…" Farkle was about to say it. He was screaming to himself to say it. Tell her you are moving back. Tell her that everything is going to work out now, that you two can finally have the chance. The timing will finally be perfect. But he didn't, he couldn't because he felt what she had felt.

"No Farkle," Riley cut him off. "It's time we face reality. Maybe in another universe we are cuddled up by a fire and reading our favorite book. But we're in this universe, Farkle. I need to move on and you need to go back to Tokyo. Go back, find somebody new to love. Have adventures, laugh, cry, smile and love. You deserve better. I am so sorry Farkle, I never wanted to hurt you."

And she left, but she didn't just leave, she took his heart with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **You're in love with him, and he's in love with you, and it's like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground.**

 **It's Senior Year!**

 **Sorry that I took so long to upload this chapter. Hope you like it.**

"Maya," Riley said as she was walking to get away from Maya. "Stop following me around."

"Why?" Maya responded.

"Because I am headed to AP World History, and you're not in that class," Riley responded.

Maya suddenly stepped in front of Riley. "Well after you spent the whole summer in Los Angeles at your internship, which you conveniently forgot to tell me about. And how you basically ignored Lucas and me every time we asked about what happened between you and Farkle. Sweetie, you need to talk to me. Don't bottle up your feelings."

"Okay," Riley finally said. "I am sorry that I ignored you. Maybe it wasn't the best way to go about things but I needed time and now I am over it."

"You're lying to yourself, Riles," Maya shook her head.

"Maya," a flustered Riley said. "I made a decision last spring and now I have to accept my decision and live with it. Plus, I have Andrew now and things are good between us."

"But you don't love Andrews, Riles," Maya finally said. "You love Farkle."

"I have to get to class," Riley said as she moved past Maya.

As she was getting to her class, she thought, no it couldn't have been. It was impossible that the figure she thought she saw, standing there, talking to her dad was him. It wasn't possible because he wasn't suppose be back. She had worked it out. He was supposed to go back, find love and be happy. And then 10 years from now, when the dust had settled, she would bump into him at a coffee shop and he would be happy. It must be nerves from her Senior Year of high school.

"Dad," Riley said. "Who were you talking to?"

Her father simply smiled and said, "Go on, and get to class. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

That's how she knew. That's how she knew who would be sitting in the seat right behind hers the second she walked into the classroom. So she stepped through it and there he was, sitting there. Just like he always said he would.

This brought her to a moment, back in middle school when she was faced with a decision of watching one of Lucas's basketball games or one Farkle's debates. She thought she could do both, but Lucas's game had gone into overtime and by the time she had gotten to Farkle his debate was over. This was the first time she had ever let him down, and it crushed her. Farkle had decided to take a walk and when Riley tried to go after him Maya had told her to give him some space and that she would go talk to him. Riley of course didn't listen and quickly followed. She found them in her dad's classroom, so she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Did you know that I've sat behind Riley, in every class we've ever had, since 1st grade" Farkle had said. "And I didn't do it as some grand gesture of love, I did because it was my way of showing Riley that no matter what happened between us, I would always be there for her. All she had to do was turn around and find me."

"It's okay Farkle," Maya said. "It's okay to feel disappointed. It's okay to feel hurt and betrayed. It's a part of growing up. Life is like that, messy and unpredictable."

"I guess what I am trying to say is," Farkle paused to take in the words he was about to utter, "I don't know if I can always be there, but that doesn't mean I am not going to try."

Thinking about what Farkle had said, about not always being there, about growing up, about life never going the way you had planned and yet he was there, trying. Riley didn't know what to do. Should she run into his arms, should she talk to him, should she ignore him? She just didn't know what to do. Things between Riley and Farkle were anything but perfect. They hadn't talked all summer and she just figured he was moving on. Her thought process was cut short when her father stepped behind her and pushed her through the door. So, as Riley made her way to her desk, the only eye contact she was making was with her feet.

"Please take your seats, everybody," Cory had announced to the class. "Welcome to AP World History. Now we have a lot of material to cover in a short amount of time. Remember, this class isn't about getting an A, it's about preparing you for the grueling reality of college classes, and if you pass the test, well you could save yourself a couple thousand dollars."

Then Riley felt him lean in. She heard his breathing as he made his way to her ear. Then he whispered, "Hey, Riles. I missed you."

After class had ended Riley made a direct B-Line for the door before Farkle could talk to her. He expected it, but he had a sure way of making Riley talk to him. He had signed up for every class she had. So AP Physics, AP English, Calculus, AP Psychology and Yearbook were all on his schedule. He was going to fix things, whether she wanted to or not.

Farkle was sitting at an empty table during lunch. He knew a lot of people from back then but he just didn't feel like making the effort. Plus he hadn't seen Maya all day and she wanted to have lunch with her and Lucas.

"So, how did it go with Riley?" Maya asked as she put her tray down next to his and sat down.

"Riley is good." Farkle said. "I managed to get a seat behind her in our first few classes together but I couldn't talk to her. These classes are no joke. And the second the bell rings she flies out of the room."

"Farkle," Maya started, "It's okay. Things are going to be fine between the two of you. It's just going to take a little time and then you two will be back to normal. Trust me!"

Farkle began to shake his head, "It's not that simple Maya. Riley and I are broken."

The pain in Farkle's eyes sent shivers down Maya's back. She saw that the pain of what had happened between them last spring and it had left a haunting presence in Farkle. It killed her to see her friend in this much pain.

Farkle continued, "But just because something is broken doesn't mean it can't be put back together. That's why I came back, to fix it. I know that it won't be the same. I know that some pieces may never fit the same way and that some are lost forever but I am not giving up. And I can't do it alone."

"You won't have to," Maya said while placing her hand over Farkle's.

"Where's Lucas by the way?" Farkle asked in order to change the topic.

"I think he has an appointment with his counselor," Maya said. "Something about an athletic scholarship."

"Oh okay," Farkle said. "I am sure I'll run into him later on today. Well we should probably start heading to the Yearbook room."

As Farkle and Maya made their ways out of the cafeteria, passed the crowded hallways and to the second floor, Farkle saw what he was dreading the most; outside the Yearbook room. Riley wrapped around the arms of her new boyfriend Andrew. He closed his eyes, clenched his jaw and squeezed his fist.

"Farkle," Maya began but he quickly cut her off.

"So that's Andrew?" Farkle asked.

"Yes," Maya quickly responded. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Farkle responded.

At that moment Riley pulled away from Andrew and saw the two of them standing just a few feet down the hall and she froze. They all froze. This was going to be a very long year.


End file.
